


Incondizionata Resa

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Lacros è finalmente tornato al Palazzo d'Estate, dopo aver scoperto il piano di Langley e Shannen per fermare Celes. Trova una Manila più spenta di quanto non fosse da ragazzina, ma Manila, anche se più stanca di prima, non ha mai smesso di sapere perfettamente ciò che vuole da suo fratello.





	Incondizionata Resa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Yeeee, Royal Incest FTW \o\  
> Scritta per la quinta settimana del COWT #8, la settimana di pausa all'anima de li mortacci nostra. Il prompt è, abbastanza ovviamente, "incest".  
> Per mio fratello Fae, che me l'ha richiesta e richiesta con la forza di mille soli, e che ci teneva a leggere di questi due che si chiamano a vicenda con i nickname della royal family <3

Raramente, se mai poi è davvero accaduto, a Lacros è capitato di vedere sua sorella così stanca. Manila è un essere di pura energia, sembra che quando è nata tutte le potenze celesti dell’universo si siano riversati dentro di lei per farne una piccola fornace incandescente, sempre intenta a bruciare carburante. Per volare via, per continuare a correre, per esplorare le lande non con l’intento di trovare quella perfetta, ma con la certezza assoluta di non poterla trovare mai, seguendo un unico desiderio, quello di vedere di più, scoprire di più, toccare di più, fino alla fine dei tempi.

Quando era piccola, e si apprestava a diventare Veggente, Lacros immaginava che se una sola della loro specie potesse essere destinata a non fermarsi mai, quell’unica e sola dovesse essere Manila. Niente avrebbe potuto fermarla – non un figlio, non una corona.

E invece, alla fine, anche Manila si è fermata. Più tardi rispetto a quando avrebbe dovuto, certamente, e non prima di mille ostinate proteste, ma alla fine anche lei è stata costretta a spegnere quell’eterno desiderio di viaggio che sembrava animarla, e Lacros ha passato dei mesi, dei mesi eterni, ad aspettarsi che lei partisse da un momento all’altro, finché un giorno si è svegliato con la consapevolezza quasi banale nella sua ovvietà che non l’avrebbe più fatto.

È cambiata, la sua Piccolissima. Gli anni non sono trascorsi senza peso sulle sue fragili spalle. Porta i capelli più lunghi, adesso, le punte un tempo rosa acceso ormai di un rosa pallido più sbiadito. Veste sempre di bianco, abiti ampi, come cascate di raso e seta, sui fianchi ammorbiditi dal parto, sul seno un po’ più pieno di un tempo. Le sue braccia, morbide e bianche, non hanno più niente della nervosa asciuttezza che le sagomava quando, da ragazzina, provava e riprovava gli incantesimi di teletrasporto finché non era totalmente soddisfatta del risultato.

La sua Piccolissima è donna, adesso. È donna ed è mamma, e questo la strazia adesso come non l’ha mai straziata prima, perché Celes è in pericolo.

Le si avvicina da dietro, appoggiando le mani ampie sulla curva di quelle spalle sottili, lasciate nude dall’abito che indossa. “Mia Piccolissima,” le dice a bassa voce, “Non so come aiutarti.”

Manila gli si rigira fra le braccia, sorridendo appena. L’incantesimo che l’ha quasi uccisa l’anno scorso ha lasciato il proprio segno sul suo volto. C’è, nelle palpebre avorio e nelle bionde ciglia sottili, una pesantezza che prima non c’era, come se Manila fosse sempre sul punto di abbandonarsi al sonno, perfino adesso che è fuori pericolo.

“Lacros, sei sempre così drammatico,” risponde facendo spallucce, ostentando una forza che fatica a ritrovare, “Io ho piena fiducia in Celes. Mio figlio sa cosa sta facendo. In qualche modo, se la caverà.”

“Manila,” Lacros insiste, aggrottando le sopracciglia, “Sono tornato perché non potevo in alcun modo tollerare che Langley e Shannen provassero a porre fine a questa situazione con uno spargimento di sangue, ma ciò non vuol dire che la mia opinione sia cambiata. Celes è--”

“Ti prego.” Manila sorride, solleva un braccio e appoggia due dita sulle sue labbra, invitandolo al silenzio. La sua bocca di pesca è piegata in una curva appena percettibile. Lacros ha voglia di sfiorarla per vedere se al tatto sembrerebbe ugualmente evanescente. “Non adesso. Adesso non m’importa.”

La verità è che dovrebbero parlarne. Cercare di capire cosa sta succedendo davvero e perché, cercare di capire chi sussurra nella testa di Celes e cosa anima i cuori inquieti di Langley e Shannen. Pianificare, forse. Un modo per risolvere la situazione, o solo un modo per proteggere Celes, se davvero non c’è nient’altro da fare.

Ma Manila non vuole parlare, adesso, non vuole nemmeno ascoltare. Manila vuole _sentire_ , e ha sempre avuto solo un modo di farlo. Sfiora il petto di Lacros attraverso la stoffa pesante delle due tuniche sovrapposte che indossa, quella nera dai ricami d’oro sopra e quella chiassosa di lunghi triangoli multicolore subito al disotto, che emerge dal drappeggio attento del tessuto. Lacros trattiene il fiato e pensa che è assurdo che stia succedendo adesso. Che fra tutti i momenti in cui avrebbe potuto succedere di nuovo, dopo quell’unica volta in cui si è concesso di afferrarla il giorno prima di quello in cui pensava si sarebbe legata per sempre a qualcun altro, che debba succedere proprio adesso, dopo che lei ha trascorso un’intera settimana parlando con suo marito più di quanto non abbia fatto lui stesso, è veramente ridicolo.

“Manila,” si forza a dire, quando ormai già lei sfila dall’asola il medaglione che tiene in piedi il panneggio della sua veste, “Pensiamoci bene. Non siamo in condizioni-- È un momento delicato.”

“Mio Splendido,” glielo sussurra addosso, lo fa apposta, sfacciata e pressante come sempre, lo fa apposta perché sa di non averlo mai chiamato così e immagina, no, sa anche questo, _sa_ che la sua reazione non può essere niente di diverso da un’incondizionata resa. 

Trattiene il gemito che minaccia di esplodergli fra le labbra e la afferra per i fianchi. Li cerca sotto il tessuto vaporoso, li trova, li assaggia in punta di dita. Vi affonda senza riguardo, lasciandole addosso un’impronta che sa sbiadirà in un secondo, ma non importa, anzi, va bene così, d’altronde lui è solo lui, è solo suo fratello, è semplicemente un uomo, non rientra nei diritti degli uomini lasciare tracce più durature sui corpi delle dee.

Manila si apre per lui come un fiore che sboccia, umida e tenera schiude le gambe e ondeggia contro le sue dita. Geme e lo invita all’affondo, quasi sembra risucchiarlo dentro il proprio corpo. Lacros la osserva gettare indietro il capo, i capelli biondi lunghissimi quasi compiono un giro a trecentosessanta gradi attorno alla sua testa. La curva del collo esposta è troppo invitante per non affondarci i denti, e Lacros si china su di lei travolgendola, succhiando piano la polpa fragrante della sua pelle. Poi si ferma, lecca il punto offeso, cerca di placare la propria stessa irruenza quando vede le sue sopracciglia sottili corrucciate.

“Scusami,” le sussurra addosso, “Non sono stato in grado di trattenermi.”

Manila sussulta, strofinandosi lentamente contro di lui. “Non voglio che tu ti trattenga,” dice.

Lacros preme il viso contro la sua gola, i fianchi che si spingono in avanti come animati da una volontà propria. “Non voglio lasciarti segni addosso,” protesta, “Potrebbero vederli.”

“Voglio che li vedano,” la sua voce è un ringhio, adesso, graffia, “Voglio che li vedano tutti.”

Mentre il suo cuore, preso dalla furia, inciampa su se stesso e salta un battito, Lacros la stringe forte e la penetra con un unico colpo, affondando dentro di lei fino alla base. Lei urla e incontra i suoi fianchi a metà strada con uno schiocco osceno e bagnato, e Lacros la guarda da così vicino e non può credere a quanto è bella, ed è grato di questa seconda possibilità, perché l’ultima volta era notte e le sue mani seguivano il profilo di sua sorella con l’esitazione cieca di chi non conosce e non vede, mentre adesso è giorno, e c’è luce, c’è luce da tutte le parti, e lui può vederla bene, può impararla a memoria, fissare quest’immagine nel marmo inalterabile della memoria per riguardarla sempre, anche quando non potrà più toccarla.

Manila si stringe intorno a lui, lo intrappola dentro di sé. Ingoia la sua erezione così profondamente da dargli l’impressione di non avere mai fine, e lui pensa che forse è vero. Forse, come l’universo, anche lei è eterna. Forse, dentro di lei, anche a lui può essere concesso di assaggiare un pezzo di eternità.

Viene chiamando il suo nome. Lei lo soffoca in un bacio, trattenendolo dentro abbastanza a lungo da raccogliere ogni goccia di lui, per essere sicura di non lasciare andare neanche una parte della sua essenza.

Lacros resta appoggiato contro di lei, ed è lei a sostenerlo, adesso, lei così piccola, lei così fragile. Ci sarà tempo, dopo, per i sensi di colpa. Per pensare a Lænton, a Vesper, alle difficoltà insormontabili di questa situazione. Ma ora no. Adesso, Lacros respira solo dalla pelle di sua sorella. E non c’è spazio, dentro di lui, per pensare a nient’altro.


End file.
